Sunsets Drabble Collection
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: My favorite ONE SHOT yet! Duncan finally gets out of school, shouldn't the end of senior year be perfect? Things don't always got the peaceful way you like it... Part 7 of the Sunset Drabble Collection by Theater Of The Mind. R,R, & R!
1. Sunsets

Sunsets

One-shot

"Hmmm" Courtney sighed as she dangled her feet over the cliff. The sun was beaming down on her. She had to squinting just to see the water below.

"Courtney, what is wrong?" It was Bridgette.

"Bridgette, I don't know. Life on this Island sucks! I go through so many emotions in one day, some of them I have never even used!"

"That is what a reality show does to you!" Bridgette sat down next tol Courtney.

"I mean people expect us to fall in love with others that have been forced upon us! I mean I am beginning to not have a choice!"

"Courtney, you will always have a choice! The producers want us to feel that way. You know, poor sick and yet so beautiful young love on this god forsaken island!" Courtney went back to her laid-back attitude.

Courtney held her nose in the air, "Well I am just glad I didn't fall in love!" Bridgette looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

Courtney gave up "Okay fine, just a small crush, nothing more."

"And we ALL know who that is"

"Who?" Courtney honestly didn't know who her friend thought she had a crush on. Bridgette laughed how can her friend be so naive.

"Duncan! duh!" Courtney turned red. "There is no need to be embarrassed. I admit it, I like Geoff. It doesn't bother me that you know. Don;t be shy just yell it out to the world, Let them know!"

Courtney stood up and took a deep breath, It was now or never.

--

Duncan, Geoff and DJ ran to the dock of shame and jumped off of it into the waters below. When Duncan got up for breath the fixed his 'hawk', running his fingers through his hair. Geoff fixed his hat. And DJ looked around, something caught his eye.

"Duncan ,man, is that Courtney up there?" Dj pointed to a silhouette of a female standing on the cliff. Duncan followed DJ's finger until he saw Courtney standing all the way up there.

"Yeah that is Princess, why?" Duncan was wondering how DJ spotted the chick from all the way down there.

"I don't know ,dude, is she going to jump?" Geoff looked worried, "She might kill herself" Duncan gulped.

"Should I go stop her?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah dude!" Geoff persuaded him to go. Duncan lifted himself onto the dock. He grabbed his towel and started to dry his hair.

"Dude, if you are going to go, then go" Geoff said impatiently.

'Duncan' was heard in a distance. Duncan turned toward Courtney's silhouette upon hearing his name. He looked over at Geoff and DJ. "What is she saying" the yelling grew louder 'I love Duncan and I don't care who hears!'

"I think she said that she loved you" Goeff explained.

"And doesn't care who hears." DJ added.

"How can you hear that." DJ and Geoff looked at each other then dunked their heads underwater.

"Weird" Duncan mummered, trying to figure out what she had really said.

--

"I love Duncan and I don't care who hears" Courtney yelled once again felling good that it was getting out of her system.

"Louder" Bridgette egged her on.

"I love Duncan and I don't care who- who- who is that?" Courtney said the last part as she pointed to a boy standing up on the dock.

"I don't know camera crew?"

Courtney's eyes bulged slightly and her mouth started to open up a little as she heard the four dreaded words of the mystery man.

'Back at you, Princess!' It yelled back.

--

The sun was setting, Courtney was yet again on the cliff dangling her feet, trying to comprehend what actually happened earlier that day. The guy she had a crush on heard her say that she loved him. She looked at the sun set.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"Courtney turned and saw Duncan,

"Hey..." her voice trailed on. She looked back at the sunset. Duncan sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Don't be shy" Duncan smirked as she shrugged his arm off of her.

"Be shy about what?" She looked at him.

"about...things" Duncan explained.

"The island is driving me crazy, Why do you think I said what I said. I was being delusional!" Courtney put her hands in her lap.

"Well I wasn't" Courtney cocked her head to one side.

"What do you mean" She was truly curious.

"When I said, Back at you, I meant that. Really." He looked sensible.

Courtney smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Thanks".

"For what?" now he was confused.

"For being a good friend." Courtney gave him a side hug, Duncan hugged her back. His chin rested on her head. When they let go Duncan retorted "Hey, I am not just good!"

Courtney out her head back on his shoulder, "You are right, you are the best" He smiled, he knew she liked him. He turned to look at her. She looked at him back, there gazes met "Your eyes are really pretty" He voice was out of it, hardly sounding like she was even there.

"Yours too." Duncan lifted her chin. She closed her eyes. They both inched closer. Their lips met. Every thing disappeared all they could think about was one another. It was a short sweet kiss, nothing more. But the best kiss for any of them. They parted. She put her head back on his shoulder as her put his arm around her.

"You are right, the sunset is beautiful" Courtney was the first one to speak.

"Princess, I was talking about you." Courtney blushed, yet again.

Duncan turned his head and rested his chin on her head. He kissed her hair. They sat like that for a moment.

"Attention campers, meet me at the mess hall in five minutes!" Chris' voice was on the loud speakers.

Duncan got up then helped Courtney up, "Leave it to Chris to ruin a moment" Courtney laughed at Duncan's comments. They walked back to the camp, hand in hand. Fingers interlocked...

--

Yay my first one shot. I hope it was good! Bad news I am banned from the computer, for like 4 days. So see you then!


	2. Election 2008

Okay, I know that I said that I won't update this and that it was complete but this will be just a bunch of random one- shots that are about 1,000- 2,000 words long. So this next chappie has NOTHING to do with the previous chapter!I know the US Election was about a week (and some ago) but I started this on the actual day and finally fixed it up!

Enjoy!

--

Election 2008

One-shot

Courtney was pouring a glass of apple cider for herself. It was the day of the USA '08 election and her parents, Mr. & Mrs. Anderson, were throwing a huge party. She looked around nervously, trying to find at least someone that she knew. Courtney took an awkward sip out of her glass. A smile spread on her face as she saw a familiar face. Casually, she strolled over to the blond.

"Bridgette?" Courtney asked as she tapped her friend on the shoulder,

The girl spun around, "Courtney!" Bridgette hugged her long time friend, "How is it going?"

"Good, good. And you?" they chatted mindlessly for a good thirty minutes; thinking back on the past 4 years that they have known each other for.

"Did you vote?" It was a stupid question to ask Courtney.

Courtney took a deep breath, "Of course I voted This is a historic election. If we didn't vote I might as well--" Bridgette rolled her eyes. She felt stupid, everyone knows that Courtney plus politics equals rampage. Bridgette needed to stop Courtney, before the next election takes place.

"Well Courtney"Courtney looked at her friend, "I have to go. We can finish this simulating convo some other time, sorry." Bridgette gave her friend a quick hug & left quickly, not wanting to get sucked back into Courtney's brigade.

Courtney walked around the party. She was a young man standing on the patio; he was looking out onto the city. A faint tint of green was in his hair. Courtney walked over to him & and sat on the bench next to him.

"Hey," Courtney looked up at the guy, he was talking to her. She could see his eyebrow, nose, lip, and ear piercings.

"Oh Hello" She held out her hand, "I am Courtney"

He shook her hand, "Duncan"

"So Duncan, why aren't you at the party?" Courtney took another sip.

"It is not my thing. Everyone there is too prissy" Duncan made a disguised face.

Courtney stood up, "My parents are hosting this party! How did _you_ even get invited?" She poked Duncan in the chest.

Duncan grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away, "If you must know, my parents are police officers. They are high up there in the field. What losers, taking me to this party. I am 18 I should be able to do whatever I want! Except my parole officer is always up my ass about everything!"

"Okay, I get it!" Courtney calmed down, "Did you vote?"

Duncan spun around to face her, "Nah, I didn't register. It is kind of well... lame!"

"Every one needs to vote!"We need to exercise our privilege, it is our right! Courtney placed her hands on his chest, She was about to push him, Courtney took a deep breath and took her hands off of him, "Never mind, you aren't even worth it"

Courtney took a step away as Duncan grabbed her wrist, "Slow down there Sarah Palin"

"My name is Courtney!" Courtney tried to free her arm. Duncan swiftly spun her and pulled her close. Courtney's hands gently landed on Duncan's chest, "Oh..."

Duncan winked, "Cat got your tongue?"

"No," Courtney walked away and this time he let her. She turned around and quite rudely said "Buh bye!"

Courtney walked toward her parents who were chattering with a couple; the man's feature's looked eerily similar while the woman's eyes looked uncannily beautiful and yet so familiar, as if Courtney had meet the lady before.

Courtney stood next to her dad.

Her dad was talking, "And the chicken said to the corn-- Oh, Courtney. This is Mr. and Mrs. Wilson. They have a son about your age, he is quite charming!"

Mr. Wilson looked as if he was going to say something then he stopped. Mr. Anderson spoke instead, "If it is okay with you two" He looked at the couple, "Courtney your mom and I would like you to go out with Mr. Wilson's son"

Mrs. Wilson had a false smile on her face, "That might not be the best idea"

"Oh nonsense, go a head and fetch him. I bet he is just darling" Mrs. Anderson gestured the couple to get their son.

When they left Courtney spoke up, "Mom? Dad? have you even meet this boy?"

Mr. Anderson shook his head 'no',"Actually, judging by his parents, their son must be perfect for you."

Mrs. Anderson smiled, "I heard the poe-poe are always trying to catch him!"

Courtney scoffed her teeth, "Mom do you know who the poe-poe are?" Mrs. Anderson shook her head 'no', "It is the--"

Mr. and Mrs. Wilson came back, "This is our son, Duncan"

Mr. Anderson was speechless; maybe it was because of the multiple piercings or the faux-hawk...who know?He leaned toward Courtney and whispered "You are NOT going out with him"

Courtney wanted her parents to learn a lesson, they always did that with her. Told her to date a guy that they haven't even seen yet and when they see they would say 'no'. May be this time they would learn. Courtney didn't care about her previous run-in with Duncan she just wanted to push her parent's buttons.

"You know what? I will!"Courtney walked over to Duncan, who put his arm around her.

"Ready to go, Princess?" Duncan walked Courtney outside of the they were outside Courtney shoved his arm off of her, "Get off"

"I did that for you, I knew you wanted to leave this lame party, now you do something for me." Duncan slowly approached Courtney and gradually pinned her against the wall.

"Really?" Courtney smiled then quickly kicked him in the change purse, "Pig!" Duncan grabbed his crotch in pain. Courtney flipped her hair as Duncan squealed out, "You'll some around, they always do!" Courtney then kicked him again and walked away toward her car, ready to leave this place, maybe to Gwen's house.

Duncan started to whimper, "Can't ... even... fell..," His voice was dry and was starting to get high pitched, " a ... thing! "

--

Ta Da, my second one-shot! If you can call it a one shot. I promised myself i would write another one shot for sunsets if i got 10 review for that past chapter. Love you!


	3. Happy New Year 2009

Happy New Year

One-shot

I grabbed six champagne glasses and put them on the coffee table. I brought over the champagne and set it right next to the glasses. Trent turned the TV on and put it on the NEW YEARS EVE channel. I sat down next to Duncan, who put his arm around me.

"Relax, honey, you have been working all day. Take a breather." Duncan chimed.

"I know. I am just too excited! good bye 2008. hello 2009!" I cheered.

"I can't wait!" Duncan smiled.

"Me neither." I leaned in a gave Duncan a quick peck on the lips.

"Eh, Not cool. Dudette, leave some for the count down!" Geoff said.

"Oh, let the sweet lady do what she wants," said Duncan. I am not sure if he was defending me or just saying that to get more kisses, but I am not going to complain.

I kissed Duncan again.

"You guys can't get enough of each other, can you? At least Gwen and I know when to stop!" Trent said.

"We know when to stop!" I defended myself.

"Riigghhtt!" Bridgette added in.

"We do!" I persisted.

"Well, I can't keep my hands off of her, and neither can she..well, with me." Duncan said.

"Duncan!" I playfully slapped his chest.

"It is the truth!" Duncan said.

"And it is hard to hide the truth" Gwen pointed out.

"But man you guys just never stop, we heard you all last night!" Trent began to laugh.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled, "and no one bother to come fetch me!"

"What the hell, man!" Duncan yelled as he followed me to my room.

I slammed the door before Duncan could come in and I yelled ,"Why don't you all leave!"

I jumped on my bed. I heard a knock on the door, "Courtney, we were only joking!" I guess they chose Bridgette as their spokesperson.

"LEAVE!" I instructed.

"Listen, Princess. If you don't come out I won't do the Nude Years Dance! I'll have to drag you out, and you know that I will!" Duncan threatened.

I dug my head through all my pillows. I wish they could all just go away!

I heard the door creek open.

"Courtney get your CIT butt out of my room!" screeched Heather.

I got up and looked around, "What...what are you doing here?"

"My party, duh!" Heather explained. I got up and ran to the dinning room.

I saw Harold, Beth, Justin and Noah!

"Where is Duncan?" I asked.

"He's in jail!" Beth stated.

"When? How?" I asked.

"Last year. You turned him in for invading the restraining order!" Noah said, all in monotone!

"I wouldn't do that! Where's Trent, Bridgette, Geoff and Gwen?" I questioned.

"Trent is on the corner of fourth and Fremont street. He is basically begging for money! It is kind of sad though." Harold inquired.

"Bridgette moved to Nevada when Geoff died, how can you not remember?" Justin asked.

"How about Gwen?" I begged.

"What about me?" A voice from the hall way said.

"Gwen?" I turned to face a pall blond with a frilly pink shirt and a mini skirt.

"Gahhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Stop screaming sweetie!" Harold said as he rubbed my shoulders.

"Stop it!" I slapped his hands away.

The TV started the countdown, "5,4,3,2,1! Happy New Year!"

Everyone began to kiss, well not like a big mosh pit but in pairs, Justin and Beth. Noah and Heather. It made me want to barf.

Gwen stood around and stared at a fly.

I heard deep breathing behind me, I turned to face Harold. He puckered up his lips, "Give daddy some sugar!"

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed. I ran outside. I looked around. Everything else seemed normal. I ran to the nearest police station. "I am hear to visit, Duncan Wilson" I told the receptionist.

"Okay follow me" She led me to a room with a lamp and a desk and chair in it.

I sat in the chair, after a few minutes Duncan came in with two cops. I got up and threw my arms over Duncan.

"What do you want?" Duncan spat at me.

"I want you and Gwen back. and Geoff, Trent and Bridgette! Le Shawna too cause I'll be stuck with Harold with out her." I sobbed.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Duncan asked.

"I want you to say something sarcastic and to call me Princess!" I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Okay, Charlie, can you take me back to my cell. She is only wasting my time." Duncan walked out of the room.

"I love you Duncan! You can't go!" I began to cry on the cold floor, "Why? Why me?"

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, Duncan was standing right next to me, "Duncan?"

He smirked, "Come one we are going to miss the countdown and I want that kiss at the en-" I cut him off with the biggest kiss I have ever given him.

"A consolation prize, I am not complaining." Duncan said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the living room were all our friends were.

"Hurry up, the countdown is starting" Geoff yelled.

"5," we all yelled together, "4,3,2,1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Duncan began doing his HAPPY NUDE YEAR dance (with his cloths on!). I looked at him and literally pounced on him forcing him to fall on the ground. I kissed him as much as I can.

I heard a forced cough behind me. I got up and turned around there was everyone!

I hugged them all.

"Gwen you are not a Lindsay!" I hugged her tighter.

"Thank the Lord!" Gwen praised.

I hugged Trent, "And you aren't homeless!"

Trent laughed, "neither are you"

I hugged Bridgette and Geoff at the same time, "You aren't in Nevada and you aren't dead!"

Geoff's eyes bulged, "dead?"

Bridgette laughed, "I'd be dead if I moved to Nevada, there is no Ocean!"

I hugged Duncan, "And I love you."

Duncan hugged me tighter, "I love you, too"

I looked Duncan in the eyes, "That is the first time you ever said that!"

"Crap!" Duncan said, but with a smile on his face, "Well then give daddy some sugar!"

"NO!" I laughed, "But I will give Duncan some,"I kissed Duncan yet again,"Just never let go!"

Duncan only hugged me tighter as a response.

--

UGH! This was going to be out last night at 12 but when I tried to save the document it wouldn't let me!

I wanted to have the 1st story of 2009! but NO! hahah

Happy New Year

OH, This is a christmas story with a TDI/New Year Twist!

~TheaterOfTheMind


	4. Pete Y

Pete-y

A non-Romantic ONE- shot

(Previously in Duncan Stories, I deleted that story!)

I woke up early in the morning! Today was the day mommy and me were going to get a DOG! yay! I can't wait. I put on my overalls and a blue shirt. I tried to brush my teeth but mommy helped me because I couldn't do it right.

Mommy carried me to the car and put me in the car seat, just so I can be safe! We drove for a while as I chattered about my new puppy!

"He will have 2 eyes! Oh and big fluffy ears. And a wagging tail! He is going to love me, you, and daddy so much! He will be a good little dog and obey us! He will be perfect!" I always exaggerated, it made thing sound so much more fun!

"So what are you going to name him!" My mom kept her eyes on the road. She knew all about road safty, afterall she IS a cop!

"Hmmm," I put my finger to my chin as if to think, "I'll name him, PETE-Y"

"That sounds like a good name" My mom noded her head as we pulled into the parking lot of DOGS-R-US!

My mommy help my hand as we walked into the store. We looked around until I found a Siberian Husky.

We paid for it and left. The dog was so small, Mommy said it would grow really fast.

We came home and Mommy set up the 'Doggy Corner', It was going to be Pete-y's bedroom. Me and Pete-y were the best of friends, He followed me everywhere!

--

It was five years after I got Pete-y and I was 13. And he was beggining to get really annoying! He was like a stalker dog.

One day I was walking homw with the girl of my dreams. I walked her to her house, which was convienitly next door. She was about to kiss me until Pete-y showed up and stole the show! She completely ignored me and started to babble about how cute Pete-y was.

I was so angry with Pete-y that night. I unlocked the bathroom door and opened it a little bit. Then I waited until the next day. When I woke up Pete-y was gone! He took the hint and left! I was so happy for a good hour. After that I felt like crap. I just let the one thing I loved go!

I was depressed for a good month. My parents looked everywhere for Pete-y but they couldm't find him. I walked around the town for a while. I went into a store called 'HAIR, HAIR, HAIR!'. I looked around for a bit and grabbed a box of green hair die and scissors. I kept walking around the town and saw a store called 'DEATH TOWN' I walked inside and found a piercing kit.

I ran home that day. I locked myself in my room. I grabbed the scissors and cut my mushroom style hair into a faux hawk. I grabbed the die and died the middle of my hair green.

While the die was drying I grabbed the peircing kit and peirced my eyebrow,nose, ears, and lip. I washed off the hair die and ran outside again. I took a walk and found 'DEATH TOWN' again. I found a black shirt, a spiked collar, baggy pants, and red converse. I perchased them all. I walked out side the store wearing my new cloths. I dumped my old cloths in a dumpster, nearby. While I was walking home I meet this guy named Death, because I killed it **(A/N:hahha shout out to NIGAHIGA!)**. He taught me to get rough skin. I learned a lot that day thanks to Death, cause I killed it.

My life went down the drain after that. I got locked up in jail a few time, by my parents.

--

The next 3 years were even worse. I have been in fights and messed with the wrong people. I even had my own parole officer! He gave me a choice, go to jail or go on this lame show called 'TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND' i decieded to take the show. I needed a break and a chance to mess around with some girls.

--

That is the story of how Duncan became such a badass! hahah


	5. Situations

Situations by: Jack Johnson

Super-duper short song but it is really cute and I couldn't help but to think of Duncan and Courtney while I was listening to it. ;)

**Situation Number one  
it's the one that's just begun  
but evidently it's too late**

When they first came to the island they made impressions. I tried to imprint my happy-go-lucky and _he _left us thinking that he was a bad boy, deer nudging dare devil. Even thought most people won't admit it they make judgment based on how others dress and act. I for one does NOT do that, I mean it is easier to stereotype people then got to know him but this guy looked like he was going to whip out a gun and shot me! I was a CIT; I don't deserve that type of treatment. It was way too late for me, one glance got me repulsed, and I would NOT want to mess with such a bad cookie.

**Situation Number two  
it's the only chance for you  
it's controlled by decisons of hate**

All my thoughts about him where all negative and there was a reason for that; he was a repulsive, juvenile, child that can't keep his hands to himself. I knew right then and there that he was going to be a BIG waste of my time! I mean he snuggled up to me, why in my right mind would it be the reciprocal? And now he has all these pet-names for me, I have a name, you know? It is COURTNEY! C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y! Get it right once and a while. Geez, can this guy ever be set straight?

**Situation Number three  
it's the one that no one sees  
all too often dismissed as fate**

Trough all the time I got to know him I never would have expected that he was a little scared cat when it comes to Celine Dion. I mean look at his face, he might (just might) be scared of something like commitment but a singer! I had to comfort him because well, just because I am a nice person. I held his hand (and hugged him). Well, the hug was out of gratitude toward him, he got us further in the competition and that is all he did. But he helped me too. He was my cheerleader hahaha (I just imagined Duncan in a cheerleader's costume).It's kind of funny because Bridgette said that you can call this 'fate', you know what I call it? I call it a waste of my time, which IS what he is! Unless I am in denial, but the only thing is that I have nothing to deny...right? Great, I meet one of the most confusing guys in my life and now I am questioning my self, thank you Duncan.

**Situation Number four  
the one that left you wanting more  
tantalized you with its bait**

Ahhh, the best day in camp ever. I didn't have to hide or deny anything. Everyone knew and DAMN right, I wanted them to know. He was my man and NO ONE was going to stop it. I kissed him; full, on the lips, no tongue (sadly!) and it was the greatest achievements of my life, past writing a top selling book. I couldn't leave his side after, was it the other way around or both? I liked him and I never thought that I could fall for someone who was POLAR opposites from me. I am so happy that I did kiss him; he tantalized me with each step he took, with every look he gave, even with his sarcastic remarks. I can't believe that I am going to say this; I am starting to LOVE Duncan. It is a crazy thing to even think about, but it is true; so very true. I wanted more from him, I began to need him and right when I needed him the most, I got pulled right from under me. It was a surprise attack. I got kicked off the island... and now I want him more then ever, and the time apart isn't helping!

--

Okay this is my first Song-fic so tell me how I did. I want to know.

Now, what does R,R, & R mean? It is my own creation. It is a 3 step program...Rest, Relax and lastly just Read! Don't ask, it just came to me.

;) enjoy... P.S. I like the winking ones better!


	6. Church

I was sitting on the rusted old cot listening to my 'jail buddy' share how he got stuck in here. I loosened my green tie and rolled up my sleeves in attempt to get more comfortable. He was going into vivid details about how his gang and him robbing some 7/11. All I have to say is that shit was funny. His friends wanted to get in through the ceiling. The first guy in set off the fire alarm while he was smoking. The cops got them before half of them were even in the store. Ameture.

When he was done I spoke up, "You think your bust was funny. You should hear mine. This was the craziest thing that has ever happened to me. Yea I have gotten caught stealing some random shit, a DUI, and a few other 'misdemeanors'." I finger quoted the word misdemeanors.

I heard banging a few cells down from me. A voice yelled, "Well if your so proud of it, SPIT IT OUT!"

I laughed at the situation I was in; in jail on a Sunday night for the stupidest reason.

I walked up to the bars and said, "This is how it all began..."

--

I got up from bed around ten o'clock. After finding my pajama pants, I but them on over his boxers in attempt to look decent in the wretched state I was in. I did the same with my white v neck t-shirt.

Morning were NOT made for me. Well, they were. But they were made to drive me nuts!

I got down and did fifty push-ups to get the blood flowing.

When I finished I walked into the living room and called Geoff.

"Bro?" Geoff asked as he answered the phone.

"Are you free or does Bridgette have you tied up in a petting zoo?" I joked.

"Nah, she got me doing dishes," Geoff said bummed.

"X-box live? Halo?" I asked him.

"Chee-ya!" Geoff said as a loud crashing sound came out of my phone's receiver. He continued, "I dropped a plate. I got to clean that up. I'll be on in a few."

"That's the thing with me and Princess! I mess one thing up on purpose and she never trusts me with that task again. I don't do anything around the house. You need to be a man, don't let your lady push you around." As I said my little 'speech' I was turning on the X-box and getting comfortable on the couch. I pressed 'start' and let the game begin. The door knob began to shake and rattle a bit. I continued, "Got to go Princess is here." I shut the phone off. I yelled "Coming!", hoping that the person at the door would hear me. I opened the door for Courtney was holding a cup of starbucks.

"What are you doing?" Courtney screeched as I sat back down on the sofa, about to play my game.

"I am going to play, isn't obvious?" I said as I waved the controller around.

"Duncan, get ready!" Courtney yelled as she walked into the bedroom.

"For what? It's Sunday. Nobody does anything on Sunday." I stated.

"We talked about it last night!" Courtney said as she walked out into the room. She was putting on earrings. She was wearing a blue dress that hugged her body... and DAYUM, she looked fine!

"I was wasted last night," I informed her.

"I know but you promised me!" Courtney whined.

"Your point is?" I asked.

"Okay," Courtney made her way to the couch. She crawled toward me and whispered in my ear, "Duncan come on! Please?"

"No!" I slowly pushed her off of me. I focused on the game Geoff just signed in. I put on the head set and said "hey!". I waited for Geoff to respond to my 'hey.'

"Duncan, you are going to church and you will like it. So put on your suit and get ready!" Courtney yelled.

I looked at her and said, "No!"

"You better change or so, God help me, I will force you to," She grunted through her teeth. She was most defiantly pissed!

I smiled and said as sly as I could, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Courtney ran her hands through her hair and screamed, "I can't take this anymore!" then she slid her feet into high heels. Right before she closed the door she added, "If you need me I'll be at church, praying to God the you don't go to HELL!"

I couldn't help but to chuckle to myself. Courtney should know by now that I mess around way too much. I reluctantly grabbed my only pair of slacks and my black dress shirt. I grabbed my green tie and tied it tight. As I as walking out of my house I couldn't help to notice that my X-box was still on. I looked at the screen, Geoff signed off... strange.

I approached the door, as I was about to put my hand on the knob. The door swung open. In simple words; Courtney looked _pissed_.

"What wrong, honey?" I asked.

She glared at me. It was just then that I realized that Courtney had a white splatter on her dress. I held back my laugh.

I pointed at the stain and asked, "Is that bird poop?"

Courtney ran in the bedroom. I leaned by the door with my hands in my pocket.

After a few minutes Courtney came out in a light black, flower patterned sun dress.

"Finally," I muttered. I put my hand around Courtney's waist.

She looked at me and said, "How do I look?"

"Just stunning," I said, "Can we just get this over with?"

I shrugged off all my positive energy and got into my pickup truck and drove us to the church. Trying to look as miserable as possible.

--

We got to the church 5 minutes before it started. Courtney sat in the back row, and I sat down next to her.

"Princess, why'd you make me get all dressed up? No one else is wearing cloths like this. We look like we are going to a formal dance or something like that." I told her.

She just rolled her eyes.

Ten minutes in, I got bored. The priest told us to sit.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started to text the first name I saw; Geoff.

_I wrote 'Hey man! whats up? Im stuck at church '_

I pushed send. After a few seconds a loud sound came out of nowhere. It sounded like a song... possibly the chorus to Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf.

Very loudly I heard a familiar voice, "Cha' I got a text! Finally!"

Courtney put her head down in her hands and said, "This is just perfect!"

The person the spoke loudly got up from his seat and said, "Duncan, dude. Where are you?"

I got up and yelled,"Over here, Geoff!"

Geoff turned and looked at me, "Awesome!!"

The priest coughed loudly, both me and Geoff looked forward. The priest spoke, "Now is not the time to socialize. May you two sit down and pay attention... that will be very kind of you."

I was about to say something to the priest but Courtney tugged on my shirt to get me to sit down.

She looked me in the eyes and said,"Duncan, sit down and pay attention. It's not as bad as you think it is if you actually listen."

I just sat down. I wasn't going to be arrested for beating up on the priest. That is low, even for me.

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and tried not to fall asleep. I wasn't tired at all but the priest had that drowning voice. The one that makes you go to sleep even when you don't want to. I could feel my eyelids slowly closing. I started to fell a little drowsy.

I leaned my head on Courtney's shoulder, and fell asleep.

--

Something was tugging on my eyebrow and it hurt. After I heard a little giggle.

I opened my left eye to see a tiny, tiny hand reaching for my eyebrow. A little girl was playing with my eyebrow piercing. She about one years old, I guess. I am not good with guessing ages.

My chin was resting on the pew.

I sat up straight and tried to ignore the little girl. Courtney was sitting looking straight ahead, what a buzz kill.

I grabbed one of the song books and began to flip through. I tried to find ones that could be funny but all of them were serious! This place is worse then prison, I swear.

The priest asked us all to stand, and followed in suit. I looked at the row in front of us, the little girl was being picked up by her mom. Her mom was paying full attention to the priest while the little girl was looking right at me. I looked away, the as fast as I could I looked back at her. She giggled.

I began to make a series of faces at the girl, she giggled all of them. I laughed at little, a smiled played on my lips. She immediately stopped laughing and began to cry.

Her mom sighed and took her out side.

Great now I have NOTHING else to do. As I tried to make my self comfortable as I could, shifting every ten seconds. The wood 'pews' were unbearable.

--

Having nothing else to do I decided to tease Courtney, one of my many hobbies.

I looked straight at the priest and poked Courtney. I could feel her gaze on me.

I looked at her. The face that she gave was strange, "What? You look as if I had done something wrong?" I asked, sarcasm was laced in my voice.

Courtney rolled her eyes. I chuckled.

"So," I sang, holding the 'o' note for as long as I could. I slowly ran out of breath, so I drew a new one a started back off.

"Shut it," Courtney grunted through her teeth.

I pulled out my key from my pocket and started to play with them. People began to look at me precariously. I must have looked like a five year old, but who cares what people think? I began to jingle them. I giggle escaped my lips. I, Duncan Wilson, giggled. I could feel my brain cells disappearing. It was a strange feeling, I never felt that when I drank and yet when I _giggled_ I felt it.

What was I three? Courtney shook her head in disapproval. I put the keys away and fast as possible and folded my hands over my lap.

--

Having nothing better to do. I started to tap my fingers, on the edge of the seat, to a song. I didn't even know what song it was, but it had a catchy beat. Sooner or later the beat started to dance around in my head, 'Boom, Dee, Clap, Boom, Dee, Clap, Dee, Clap!'

I hummed the song. Courtney covered her mouth in attempt to stop from laughing. I looked at her and said, "What?!?"

"Do you know what song your singing?" She asked.

"No, who cares? It is good." I stated as I continued to 'drum' the song.

Courtney focused back on the priest, a smile played on her lips.

I began to mumble the words, "It's the Hoe-down, Throw-down!Pop it, lock it Poke a dot it. Country fly" Realization hit me, like a ton of bricks, "What the HELL was I singing?" I asked to no one in particular.

I little girl in the row in front of us, which I am guessing was the sister of the girl I made cry, waddled over to me and said in an unsteady English, "Hannah Montana!"

--

I fell asleep yet again. I felt a nudge. It was Courtney, she was telling my to get up. Everyone was walking to the front of the church and back in their seats. Our row was up next and Courtney was desperately trying to get me up. Lazily, I got up before we had to stand. I followed Courtney up the aisle.

She whispered to me, "Okay Duncan, put your hands like this." She gestured.

"Okay, okay. I got it, sheesh!" I grumbled.

We walked to the front of the church. The priest looked at me. I felt and urge to punch him, but decided against it. He gave me a 'blessing' and I could have sworn that he used more water then anyone else and he did it twice, but that is besides the point.

As I Courtney and I walked back to out row, I stumbled on a few pillar, column things. I almost fell but caught myself.

As we walked back into our row, I tripped. It wasn't a subtle trip either. I brought down Courtney and a few others. A loud crash ringed my ears. I few people came to help. They helped everyone but me, like I need their help. One of the boys helped up Courtney. He held her up a little longer then necessary, good thing I was twice his size and twenty times more fierce, stronger, and well, basically scary looking. He ran off, acting like nothing happened.

Just as things calmed down the mom and baby walked back in.

The baby and I locked eyes. The baby began to cry.... again.

The baby's mother rolled her eyes, "Oh, dear lord. Henry, your turn." the mother shoved the baby in 'Henry's' arms. 'Henry' walked out trying to sooth the baby.

Courtney mumbled, "maybe we should just go."

"Nah, we have been through enough. I think it is almost over. We can handle that, right?" I supported Courtney. I held her hand.

"Yea I guess." Courtney smiled.

The priest spoke up, "Will the girl who looks as if she is going to dinner and the scary looking man, please leave?"

"Or not," Courtney said, "We should just go, like I said. Try again next week."

"Hell NO!" I said, loud enough for everyone to hear me, "I have put up with this asshole's ceremony for two fucking hours!" I walked down the aisle and approached the priest.

"Sir, it has only been and hour and thirty minutes. Please leave." The priest said as he brushed his finger nails on his gown, dress thing.

"Well, I am going to stay." I said throwing up my arms, trying to create a scene.

"Fight the POWER!" I heard Geoff yell. I chuckled at that.

"I don't even want to be here!" I yelled, "I want to be at home playing Halo eating junk food while my girlfriend gives me a back massage!" Okay, that'll never happen but I can over exaggerate.

"I am going to stay, but comes next week. I won't be here. I'll be at home, RELAXING!" I yelled, "Who is with me?" I turned around to see, a bunch of nuns and priests watching me.

"Or next week, I'll come and do this _ALL _over again!" I threatened.

All the priests and nuns put their heads down in shame. They couldn't handle me. I knew it. Nobody could handle me, not even Courtney. And trust me on that one.

The priest sat down in his chair. I couldn't help but to make a comment, "Scared, are we? Who is the main attraction now? I'm making this place exciting!"

"Duncan watch out!" I heard Geoff yell. I turned around. I saw a police speeding at me. Before I could make a move I was tackled on the floor.

"That's the best you can do?" I asked as I laughed, still on the floor. The cop was still on top of me.

The cop pulled out a bottle from his utility belt. He shook the bottle; pepper spray, crap.

I tried to get him to think differently, "Let's not hate on me here, I'll get up. You might want to check my record though. It is pretty impressive," I was too late, he sprayed me right in the eyes.

I screamed, "What the hell, honestly? I was surrendering."

--

I love making Duncan go to jail, I don't know why but it is fun! lol

Sorry if this offended anybody.  
I am Catholic myself and I mean church IS boring!  
I have tried to make it fun but that never happens.  
I am starting to listen more and more and it isn't bad at all.

haha I wouldn't say that this is a one shot.. unless you count that random crap in the begging. lol  
I have had this written for a while and today I found it. so I am posting it. :)

I hope this gave you giggles!


	7. Senior Check Out Day

I walked into my 4th period reluctantly. It was my last class of my 0-4 period day on the last day of school. Senior year was something. All those accomplishments I accomplished. I sighed, this year was over. Finals were done and over with, all that was left to do was walk up to the stage when my name was called and grab my diploma. I had some pretty wild nights here at Western North High. I threw my backpack on my desk as the bell rang. I slumped down on my seat.

Geoff smiled, "Dude, it's the last day of senior year." Geoff stretched out his arms then placed them behind his neck.

"I know. Man, as hard as this is to say, I.. well, I'll miss this school." I grabbed my green sharpie out of my backpack as Geoff handed me his year book. I flipped through the pages until I found "my page". Six seniors were "elected" to have their own page. All it has is a big picture of me, a quote that I made up, and three people who have inspired me and why they did. I smiled, looking at the picture of Courtney and me "arguing". Around my picture, I wrote Geoff a note. About the years, how he changed, the whole high school ordeal.

The teacher coughed loudly. She stuck her hand out at me, gesturing me to hand over the yearbook. I smiled, "Come 'on Mrs. Pazen. It's my last day."

Mrs. Pazen frowned, "No, Duncan. rules are rules."

I grabbed the yearbook and put it in my backpack. I grinned at the teacher, "I put it away. All gone!"

Mrs. Pazen rolled her eyes. She walked back to her desk. She cleared her throat and said, "Attention class. Since today is senior check out day, I will let you finish packet D while the seniors do whatever." She looked at Geoff and I, "and by whatever I don't mean bother me." She shuddered. I sighed, this class sucked ass. We didn't study anything that was important.

I got out of my seat and walked through the row, I looked back at Geoff and gestured for him to follow me. I walked up to Mrs. Pazen's desk and sat down on the corner. Geoff sat in her big comfortable chair.

"Hey Mrs. Pazen are you going to miss me?" I asked smirking.

"Yes Duncan, Your are just adorable." Mrs. Pazen let all the sarcasm she had in her petite body roll off of her tongue.

Geoff laughed, "How about me?" Mrs. Pazen rolled her eyes.

"So, can you sign my paper?" I asked.

Mrs. Pazen smiled, "Did you buy an insert or do you want me to sign the actual year book?"

Geoff and I looked at each other and began to laugh. I wiped away a tear, "I meant the paper for senior check out. You know the one that signs me out so I don't have to some here ever again?"

Mrs. Pazen's smiled faded, "Oh, alright."

"Old people need to think more," Geoff whispered to me as Mrs. Pazen signed the form.

Goff handed her his paper and she signed it too.

Geoff and I began to talk to Mrs. Pazen as she frantically tried to get cram work done. We cracked jokes then asked for her opinion, mainly just to get her pissed.

--

After the bell rang, Geoff and I walked out of the class.

I took a deep breath, "Senior year is over!"

"You know what dude? I have never thought about the future. What are we going to do after high school?" Geoff asked.

I scratch the back of my neck, "I have never really thought about that. I guess just live our lives".

"Attention Seniors please meet at the Administration Office for your balloons" The Senior Class President announced.

"Did Courtney seriously inflate all those balloons by herself?" Geoff asked.

I laughed, "She learned from me. Being School President got her enough power to make all the underclassman's council to do the work".

"Nice," Geoff approved. We walked toward the Admissions Office. Green balloons filled the room, signifying 'school spirit'.

I reached in and grabbed two balloons. "Thanks dude!" Geoff said reaching for one balloon.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa? What are you doing? This balloon isn't for you. Go get our own." I said, backing off and walking away from the crowded room. I smiled as Geoff ran into the pile of seniors yelling "charge."

I could see Courtney inside through the glass window's blowing her little whistle. I could see her yelling but couldn't hear what she said.

I rolled my eyes. Courtney could yell loud but when there is 400+ people forcing their way into a 30 person room, well it was hard to hear her then. I squeezed my way into the room, the process of getting in took at least 4 minutes. But once I was in, I stood right next to Courtney.

"Need help, Princess?" I asked as I leaned over making sure she could hear me.

She smiled and said as close to my ear as possible, "Please". I cupped my hands on each side of my mouth and yelled, "Everyone quiet! Single file line NOW!!"

Everyone got quiet and did as they we told. It wasn't that hard considering, everyone in the school was afraid of me.

Courtney quietly passed out a balloon to the first person in line. I leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Sweetheart, I am going to quad. I got you a balloon so don't worry about it. I'll see you there."

She smiled at me. I turned around and left the room. Geoff just got his balloon so he walked with me to our lunch bench.

Geoff put his arm around Bridgette who was standing up next to the table. I sat on the table top and let my feet rest on the table seat. Trent and Gwen were sitting on the table talking to each other.

I leaned back and sighed, "This is our last day in this hell hole. And you guys are spending it together, how cute?" I rolled my eyes at my love lost friends.

Gwen snickered, "It's not like you wouldn't. Whenever you are around Courtney you don't want to stay away."

Trent kissed Gwen's cheek, "Plus you always are either hugging her or something like that. Do you guys even talk?"

"At least we aren't like those freaks," I said pointing to Bridgette and Geoff who were making out. Bridgette was laying down on the table seat and Geoff was on top of her.

Trent laughed. I shrugged, "Relationships are not about sucking face. We do talk and all that shit just when no one is around."

"Sure you do." Gwen raised an eyebrow at me, "Is that why you are holding her balloon for her?"

"Whatever," I shrugged and adjusted myself from my seat.

"Attention all seniors! The annual balloon celebration will commence in 5 minutes!" the Junior Class President said over the microphone.

"I am going to go now," I said as I got up from my seat.

"Have fun!" Trent called out. I waved good bye behind my head and walked over to the Administration Office to find Courtney.

I walked inside the Administration Office as Courtney handed out a balloon to the last person in line. I hugged Courtney from the side, I leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "You are finally free."

"Yup," She said as she turned to face me. I pressed my forehead against her's.

I smiled,"I like it in here. No adults, It is just me and you."

"Yeah, it's peaceful too." Courtney smiled up at me.

"And I'm just one inch away from heaven," I said as I leaned in to kiss her. Courtney took a step back. "What?" I asked.

"Since when were you all sappy?" Courtney asked with her hands on her hips.

"I. AM. NOT. SAPPY." I pointed out, advancing toward her. I wrapped my hands around her waist a drew her in closer, filling in the space between us.

"Sure you aren't, Duncan." Courtney said as she placed a hair behind her ear.

I rolled my eyes. Courtney twirled her delicate fingers around my neck and played with my outgrown side hair that was shaved earlier in the year (but only because Geoff and I made a bet that if I shave my mohawk off then he would have to shave all his hair. Although he never went up on his part of the deal... I won't point any fingers.)

Courtney leaned in and whispered, "I really like the fact that we are alone." I smiled and leaned in. Courtney's lips lingered near mine for a while.

"Oh man, you just drive me nuts." I whispered to her before I attempted to kiss her. The loud speakers went off, "The Senior balloon release will begin shortly."

Courtney sighed and moved her bangs from her face, "Lets just go." Courtney grabbed my hand and walked out of the Administration Office. Some freshmen were staring at us with their mouth's hung open, probably because they basically just saw Courtney and I about to make out through the glass doors. Their small brains weren't aware of this sort of thing. They probably don't even like the opposite sex, too bad for them; it's fun.

I swirled Courtney around, she giggled. She ended up right in front of me. I put my hands on her stomach and she walked in front of me. I held her close, she gently put her hands over mine.

We walked into the large crowd of seniors, everyone holding a balloon. I handed Courtney her balloon.

The loud speakers went off again, "Class of '09 please report to the Quad, the ceremony will begin shortly."

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to face Gwen. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" I asked. Her eyes gestured toward Courtney and my position.

"Whatever Gwen, go find Trent." I pushed Gwen away. I whispered in Courtney's ear, "Its not my fault I love my Princess." Courtney giggled as I kissed her neck. Courtney turned around and twirled herself to face me. She put her hands behind my head and interlocked her fingers. Her balloon hit me in the face as she moved her hands. "Hey, what was that for?" I asked her.

"Sorry, its not my fault. People are bumping me" she complained.

And that's when I realized;

There were so many people around us. All seniors. Friends. Companions. Acquaintances. Everyone possible. People even _I_ will miss.

I held my breath. The loud speakers went off, "You will now release your balloons in 5,"

I hugged Courtney. So many memories happened at this high school. I couldn't fathom leaving these people.

"4,3,2..." I separated from Courtney and held her hand.

I raised my hand that held my balloon, everybody else was already.

"One." I whispered to myself. I let go of the green balloon and let it float up in the air. The senior class started to cheer. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone cheered. A loud roar was surrounding me.

Everyone was hugging each other. I turned to Courtney and extended my arms out. Courtney looked away. I sighed and took a step closer to her. I grabbed her chin with my pointer finger and thumb. I gently lifted her chin so she can look me in the eyes. Tears were streaming down her eyes. With my other hand I wiped some away.

"It'll be okay," I whispered in her ear. I hugged her tightly, "I'll miss you so much!" She tightened her grip on me. I have never seen Courtney cry before. She had always been so hard to break down, so high. Right now was the first time since I got with Courtney that I felt any emotion. I felt dizzy, lost, my stomach was literally in my throat. I was scared to talk because I didn't think I could put together words. My vision became blurry, I couldn't see clear. My mind was hazy. My nose was runny. I couldn't fit all the pieces together. I felt cold sensation near the tear ducts of my eyes.

"Duncan, are you crying?" Courtney asked, her voice trembling.

I swallowed what little saliva I had, "What? Me? No." My voice was coarse and dry.

Courtney smiled. It was weak but still her own, "It's okay to cry, Duncan."

I didn't want to give away the fact that I, _Duncan_; was shedding tears. I closed my puffy red eyes and hugged Courtney, vowing to never let go.

--

I felt the heat of the fire, The blanket that was wrapped around me was radiating off warmth. I could feel the cold sea breeze that rolled in. The waves crashed against the sand. The log I was sitting on was hard and uncomfortable. No one around me spoke we all stared and the flickering fire. I heard some shuffling behind me, I turned around. Courtney walked up to me holding out a stick with a marshmallow at the end. She handed it to me. I lifted the end of my blanket to left her under. She snuggled close to me. We put the ends of our sticks in the fire. I felt content, nothing major was happening but nothing that I'd want to forget.

Courtney placed her marshmallow higher on the flame opposed to me. I stuck mine right in the middle of the fire. I could see the small flame of marshmallow that accumulated. I slowly started to swing off of the stick. I watched as the flame slowly fell and landed on a log. The sizzle broke the night silence.

Courtney looked over at me, "Want me to get you another one?"

I smiled and kissed her check as fast as I could, "It's okay, I'll mooch off of you."

She looked over at me, lifted her hand and grabs the side of my mouth with her hand. Her fingers squeezed making my pucker up my lips. She gave a one of her famous death glares and said, "Not going to happen, Mister." She squeezed a little harder.

"Ow," I tried to speak but all that came out was balls of spit.

"Eww, that is so nasty." Courtney removed her hand and wiped off the spit that got on it.

"It's your fault. You should have ever done that." I wagged a finger at her.

Courtney rolled her eyes then focused back on the marshmallow burning in the flame. "Hey, Geoff!" Courtney called out. He turned at the sound of his name. He threw a chin at her, signaling that she got his attention. "Where are the grahams and the chocolate? My marshmallow is done."

Geoff looked around, completely confused about what was going on, "I don't have any. Sorry."

Courtney sighed and took her marshmallow out of the fire. She held it to cool for a while. "How am I supposed to make a s'more with only a marshmallow? I should have brought everything myself!" Courtney started to breath deeply.

"Calm down, Sweetie. He forgot, cut him some slack. Right now all we need to do is relax," I said as I rubbed Courtney's back.

"You're right," Courtney said as she picked off the marshmallow from the stick. She pulled it apart and ate it bit by bit. She pulled a large chuck of mallow and gestured toward me. I opened my mouth and Courtney put the marshmallow in my mouth. I chewed on the marshmallow for a little bit. Courtney was staring at me, she lifted her hand and pushed back a strand of hair (probably to see me better but who knows?). She stared into my eyes until she spoke up, "Hey, Duncan. You want to take a walk?"

I shrugged and got up. I held a hand out to help her get up. She took my hand and held it as she got up. We walked along the shore, the waves that crashed against the sand was loud. Neither of us talked but enjoyed each others company. With each step we took we would part then rejoin. After a while I pulled Courtney close to me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as Courtney placed her hand around my waist. We slowed down a bit and sat on the sand. I lifted some sand in my hand and let it run through my fingers.

"Duncan?" Courtney said. I looked up at her, she was staring at the moon. She turned to me and smiled, "Can you believe its over?"

"No more high school," I said smiling, "No more all night assignments, or finding a parking spot in the lot."

Courtney leaned her head on my shoulder, "No more..." Courtney trailed off.

"What? You got one say it," I said as I hugged Courtney with my left arm.

Courtney seemed tense, "No more, us." I took my arm off Courtney's shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her. Worry filled my heart. Today has been so emotional and I couldn't take it. I was scared of something that wasn't tangible.

"Duncan, I am moving. I am going across Country for school. We can't keep a relationship like that." Courtney buried her head in her hands. completely covering her face. I hugged her as much as I could in the position that we were in.

"It's okay. There is nothing much you can do about it. We will find a way to make it work. Courtney, your the best thing that has_ ever_ happened to me. I won't let you go." I tried to sooth her as much as possible.

Courtney looked up. She smiled, "Your right. We'll get through it, together," Courtney placed her hand on mine, "What are you going to do? You've never told me."

"I don't care what happens with me. What's going to happen with _us_?" I whispered. I was a little scared to say it, but I needed to know.

Courtney bit her bottom lip, "Whatever happens, just remember that I will love you." I turned to Courtney and almost out habit kissed her, I stopped myself. Courtney smiled and smashed her lips onto mine. For the first time today we kissed. We were alone, on the beach, everything was so peaceful; so perfect. I tipped over and Courtney rolled herself on me. I could feel the sand under my body.I heard a few waves crashing in. Cold water touched my feet and creep up my legs. Courtney squealed at the sudden rush of the touch of the shocking waters. I chuckled as I propped my self up on one arm. I looked right at Courtney whose completion changed as soon as we locked eyes.

I finished her sentence for her,

"Forever and always."

--

Aww, isn't that a tear jerker? haha.

so i will like to dedicate this to **MaidMikuruChan** who helped me with the editing.

AND** randomhottiexoxo** who helped a bit, and gave me advice... although she likes Duncan and Gwen together (i think i puked in my mouth) lol

AND **edwardandbella2evah** for helping me in like EVERYTHING so far. it really is appreciated. :)

It took me a while to write this. It (obviously) is supposed to happen during the last days of school but i didn't make the dead line because I wrote more.

Hopefully the delay didn't change anything about it.

This is my all time favorite One-Shot that I have wrote. Took me a while but whatever, it's up there.

I hope you liked it. Please review. I might update faster... just might. haha I'll try to update when I can but summer school AND girl scouts (laugh it up, yes I am a girl scout) takes so much time.

R,R, AND R.


	8. Happy New Year 2011

Okay first off this was supposed to be for Christmas but then it took to long to write and i finished it in time for New Years but then I haven't had internet for the past month and a half (it stopped working on christmas) so i haven't had time to submit it!

I hope this is good i wrote it on my ipod touch and yeah haha gahh no internet sucks ass! D: so yeah i hope you enjoy this little whatchacallit story? hahah XD soo yeahh teehee

ENJOY! ;D

Courtney bit the end of her pen, her thoughts swimming around her work and how there was no way in hell she'd be able to finish it all before midnight. The work overwhelmed her. She glanced at the calender. Thirty first of December, she should have just stayed home instead of putting in extra hours to finish all her work. She could have just done it the day after New years but no, Courtney decided to stay on New Years eve to finish it all. In her little persistent mind she found it most reasonable. She debated whether or not to leave her work at the late hours of 11:47. Normally by 10 she would be snuggled up in her bed drinking a cup of cocoa reading her book in the dim light before drifting off to bed.

She regretted telling her boss to open the doors for her to finish her piles of work. There was many things she'd rather be doing, even she needed a day off once and a while. She looked down at the paper work she was trying to complete. It was impossible to figure out the company budget, especially with her brain in such a fog. Every time she attempted to even begin the complex equation she would just get confused and the number would not match up correctly, this irritated her greatly.

She stared at the blaring red LED light emanating from the clock. Her eyelids began to shut. Courtney knew should could not win the battle with her own sleep. She knew the sleep would take over and over whelm her. She got up from her chair shut off her light and walked to her office couch. She had only lay there for a few seconds before the sleep finally caught up with her and her mind is a dreamless daze.

BANG.

Courtney's eyes flung open. She heard the thumping sound outside. Wearily, she got up and she heard the noise again. She felt the cold air of the winter. She walked in the dark to the door. She unlocked it and opened it slowly. She could easily see into the main lobby. She can see through the glass doors. A manly figure was standing by the door, trying to peer inside. Courtney closed the door a little. She felt the boy look over at her. She closed her eyes in hope that it would make her hidden. She knew he had seen her. The constant knocking  
on the window picked up faster. Courtney looked out again and the boy stopped knocking. Courtney felt somewhat safer. She walked outside into the main office. The lump in her throat grew.

The loud rain was pouring down harshly. The boy's leather jacket was soaked and the dim light was completely covering his face. He knocked on the window until Courtney looked up at him. She continuously kept walking in his direction. She consciously cussed to herself trying to figure out why she kept walking that way.

The boy tried to yell over the rain but Courtney couldn't hear him. She walked to the door and unlocked it. The boy removed his hood. One look at his teal luminating eyes and his rough jaw line and she knew she had seen him before. She wasn't sure when or where but she had seen him. The small plugs in his ears made Courtney cridge. The boy smiled at her and whispered "Thank you."

Courtney jumped back into reality, "What the hell. Who are you?"

He laughed to himself. Courtney snapped, "Get out of here, you.. You, you stranger!"

"What? No! Listen babe, I've been freezing my ass off and then I saw some lights on over here and wanted to know if I can crash here for the night. I wouldn't ever do this in my entire life but I'm stuck here." the man pleaded.

"Get out now please before I call the cops on you." Courtney tried to threaten.

"Have some holiday spirit, will 'ya?" it's New years eve. 'sides your the one that let me in." the boy yelled back.

"Just just.. Ughh, why the fuck did I open that door? No offense but this is creepy. I don't know you and I-" Courtney stopped screaming in his face, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"In my dreams darling." He mentally slapped himself for trying to flirt with her having full knowlege it won't get him in her pants but it would get on her bad side, it wasn't the time or the place but she did look dang cute when he nose scrunched up like that. He put his hand out, "I'm Duncan if that makes a difference."

Courtney gasped and bit her lip, she had an idea of who he was, "Courtney." she nodded at him and walked away. Just as she was about to reach her office she turned around and spoke up, "You can leave now."

"So Sweetheart you want me.. To stay outside in that rain?" Duncan asked.

Courntey nodded in response, completely aware he had somewhat also made the connection that they have in fact met before, "You can fend  
for yourself."

Duncan closed his eyes and turned around "alright whatever, let's see if I can find someone generous enough to let me stay the night."

Duncan walked to the door as he bit his lower lip, if Courtney didn't stop him he'd be on the street for the remainder of the night. Duncan opened the door hoping she would call back in, relectantly he took a step outside with out hearing her voice behind him.

Courtney grunted as tired as she was and not as bight as she could be, she just couldn't leave someone especially Duncan in the cold rain. "Duncan!" she shouted after him. He turned around and smiled. She continued, "there is a spare blanket in the supply closet, I keep it in when I sleep here. Take it to your car and sleep there for the night."

"Uhh babe," Duncan spoke up trying to explain to her, "I kind of don't have a car.. Which is why I'm here to begin with. If I had a car I obviously would have done that first. but I am stuck cause my vehicle broke down.. My 'vehicle' being a motorcycle..."

Courtney closed her eyes annoyed, "You listen and you listen good. I am going to be in my office sleeping soundly, the door will be locked, you will sleep right in the lobby, I will lock the main doors, I will be up promptly at six when I will wake up and kick you out. if you try and steal or do a thing just remember, there are cameras everywhere. Good night." Courtney grabbed the blanket from the supply closet, threw it at Duncan then locked the main doors. She shut the lights off then went to her office and locked the door all without another sound.

Duncan smiled proudly and sat on one of the couches. He threw the blanket over him and closed his eyes. he was dry, warm and near a hot chick, this couldn't be bad.

Courtney paced back and forth in her office, she sat down fiercefully on a futon, "what the hell did I just do?" she asked herslef, confused with her newfound kindness and openness.

Courtney closed her eyes and thought, as long as I keep the door locked. After a few minutes of laying down and not being able to sleep Courtney got up and walked to her book shelf, she recognized the book she had been reading. As she reached for the book she noticed the book next to it; her junior year yearbook. Slightly interested in seeing if her assumptions were right she grabbed the book and layed back down turning on the small lamp beside the futon. She began to look through the autographs section. She smiled at most of the letters writen to  
her. She couldn't ignore the huge blue sharpie graffiti like signature that took up a whole page. She laughed at the idiot who decided to write so largely and gaudy that it was impossible to read. As she flipped the page she saw a small letter writen by the author of the graffiti. She smiled as she read the note that was signed "your favorite drop out. Won't see you next year. -D".

Duncan tossed and turned as he tried to get comfortable on the small couch. It was virtually impossible. He stared up into the darkness. He knew that he knew Courtney from somewhere but he wasn't sure where. She seemed so familiar. Maybe she was an ex girlfriend? He laughed at that idea, like a girl like Courtney, working on New Years eve, would dare date a high school drop out like him nevertheless talk to him. He was still shocked that anyone would have let him stay the night. He was happy he chose today to wear his cross, apaarently this made God happy enough to bless his dammed soul with shelter.

He tried to sleep but the rain was too loud. It crashed against the windows of the office. Duncan could hear every little creek made inside the building. He heard Courtney scrambling around from behind the locked doors earlier for who knows what. He closed his eyes hoping to get at least some sleep, he wasn't gonna pull an allnighter tonight, no way, no how.

His eyes slowly began to close. He smiled knowing that sleep was iminate. He would be grateful for three hours o some sleep. And although the couch was hard and creeks were made every five seconds Duncan still managed to sleep.

Courtney flipped through many of the pages of her ear book searching for old friends. She saw a bunch old friend with whom she lost contact with. She smiled at her passed memories. All of her six classes somehow profained to either Advanced Placement or honors... Except history, oh how she hated history her junior year. She looked for her name in the index. Once she flipped through it a couple times she found her face. She smiled at how professional 16 year old Courtney was. She laughed at the few people whose photos came out either with their eyes closed or they heads taking up the whole box. There was one that caught her eye though. It was the only photo labled "Photo Unavailable" she looked to see who the picture belonged to. She gasped  
as she read the name. It was as if the light bulb lite up in her brain and her questions were answered. Her brain finally fully made the 'Duncan' connection. She should have remembered him, although he was a lot different in high school with his soul patch and his piercings and lime green mohawk He was always picking on her in history for raising her hand for questions and such.

Courtney got out of the bed and set the book down on her futon. She crept up to the door and slowly opened it. She whispered as loud as she could "Duncan?" she listened quietly for a bit and no answer. She waiting a bit before speaking up again, "Duncan?" she became very quiet as to listen to his response.

He groaned. She smiled, " Duncan you still awake?"

He groaned louder, "Fuck, I am now." he sat up in the dim light looking over at her using his elbow as support.

She spoke up, knowing he was awake, "what high school did you go to?"

"umm why?" he question.

"Nevermind, D." Courtney smirked wondering if he had made the connection also.

"Yea yea yea now let me get some sleep," Courtney frowned as he spoke, a smile still plastered on his face as he spoke up again, "Princess." Courtney looked up at him, knowing he had made the realization also.

"I've never liked that nick name. What the hell happened to you! You have been MIA!" Courtney quietly screamed at him.

"Ya know, here and there." Duncan stated still in a whisper as he stood up. "and when have you cussed like a sailor?"

Courtney just laughed, ignoring the question, "I found one of my old year books.." she bit her lip not really knowing why she had brought that up.

Duncan smiled, "as much as I adore sleep, wanna go make fun of the people with bad photos and outdated hair cuts?"

Courtney laughed as she walked back into her office. She sat on her bed and waited for Duncan, "well are you coming?" she yelled out.

Duncan peered over the door, "I am allowed in?" he questioned. Before she could answer he walked in and turned the lights on, the proceeded  
to sit on her bed aswell. He picked up the book and flipped through the pages he began to chuckle at every picture he saw. "Look at this chick, I rememeber I had a thing for her but I was too dumb to get her.. Or she was too dumb to realize I really liked her. Either way I should have gotten her one way or another." Duncan smirked.

"lemme see. maybe I know her!" Courtney giggled as she reached over and grabbed the book back. "which was she?"

"This one." Duncan said as he pointed out Courtney herself.

"What a pretty young girl, too bad she is out of your league." Courtney joked.

Duncan fake gasped, "nothing is out of my league and besides, it's not like you, an straight A golden child would ever in her right mind go out with a failing jail bird like me."

Courtney shook her head, "well, you do know for a little while, I sort of had a thing for you." she could feel the redness in her cheeks start to form. She was grateful for the dim lighting.

"Ohh really?" Duncan smiled down at Courtney closing the gap between their bodies.

"Well I mean, we did sort of date for like two weeks until you disappeared." Courtney tried to cover.

Duncan supported himself with one arm. He slowly moved his free arm to the opposite side of Courtney, trapping her underneath him. "Well I'm back."

Courtney just stared up at him, watching to see what'd he'd do next. Duncan tried to uncover Courtney's poker face but he couldn't. If she had let him go this far, inside her building, then inside her office, then in her bed, then in this position.. it had to mean something. He wasn't sure what but it was something. He leaned down a bit staring in her eyes the whole time. She reciprocated his movement and lifted her body up using her elbows as support. Courtney bit her lips, not really sure of what was going to happen. She closed her eyes. Duncan smirked at her submissiveness. She began to feel tense, the anxiety of what was going to happen killed her. All her worries washed away when she felt Duncan's lips brush against her own. They stayed like that  
for a while until Courtney slowly began to kiss his lips. It took Duncan a while before responding back to her. They began to kiss tenderly. Courtney smiled as she moved back slightly, using the back cushion of the couch to support her. Duncan leaned in closer as she moved back. Courtney began to wrap her arms around Duncan's neck. Duncan deepened the kiss slightly by lifting Courtney up slightly. Courtney pulled away and began to laugh. Duncan stared at her and he too, began to laugh along with her. They slowly departed and he lay by her side in her bed, just laughing. Duncan turned, looking at Courtney  
"what's so funny?"

"I have... no.. idea." Courtney squeezed between fits of laughing. "I guess," she stopped laughing but still maintained a giggle, " the whole idea of this." she turned and faced him, placing her hand on his chest, closing her eyes then proceeding to mumble a few words out. She moved in closer wrapping her arms around his torso, finally being able to go to sleep contently snuggling against her old friend.

Courtney yawned and looked at the flashing lights of her clock, 10:28. Happy New Years, she said to herself. She looked around, her last memory being of Duncan. She quickly dismissed her thoughts to solely be a dream. But why dream of him now? And if her dream served her correct, he should be sleeping next to her and yet, no one was there. She ignored her thoughts and got up, folding the blankets and putting the pillows away. She then gathered her things to leave, all her scattered paper work filled her bag. She just wanted to go home to her parents for New Years. No more work. She picked up her year book from the floor. She turned it around so that she can see the front cover, there was a yellow post it note on the cover that read, "morning sleeping beauty, your finally up. Happy New Years Hope to see you in the new year. -D. p.s. Call me when you find this. Check your phone sweet heart, I put my number in". Courtney grabbed the post it note, put the book back on the self and she looked back at the note. Once again, he left her life but this time, he left a way to keep connected. She thought back on how her life was before he came back. There wasn't much to compare it to. Courtney opened her phone and went into her contacts, after she found his name her finger rested in the call button. She closed her eyes then opened them with confidence. She moved her fingers and pressed a couple buttons on her phone. She stared at the screen as it read "contact deleted". She looked down at the post it note, she bit her lip trying to figure out what to do.

She walked to her desk and stared at the note. She rubbed her temples. She hastily got up, folded her blanket and then put he blanket and pillow in the supply closet. She grabbed her purse and threw it over her left shoulder, the post it still resting in her hand. As she walked out of the office her fist clenched, crumbling the small note. As she walked out of her work she casually opened her hand letting the note slip from her grip.

"Not this time.." she muttered under her breath as she opened her car door and drove off to meet her parents.

So yeah hahaha hope you enjoyed this hehe

yeahh hope you all liked this and review to let me know! :D


End file.
